Monstro
"Nyerp." '~ Monstro'' '''Monstro is one of the running gags of the LuigiFan00001 channel. While he has made his first appearance at first as a paper-cutout is Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point, he evolved into his plush form later on. So far, he has made appearances in Plants vs. Zombies Plush as a boss, and in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 where at first he was a contestant, but after his elimination in Episode 3, he kept on trying to come back into the game, much to Mew and Mewtwo's annoyance. Later, he began to become a main protagonist in his own spin-off series: The Legend of Monstro. Appearance Nothing much is to say about Monstro, other than he is a huge blob of skin with an ugly face and two beady eyes on him. He also appears to missing some teeth. Personality He isn't shown to talk very much, besides a few words. He could easily be described as annoying, stupid, and incredibly dumb. However he is a pretty good fighter and could ground-pound anyone that gets in his way. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Monstro did fairly decent in his first two challenges. However, being the stupid blob he is, failed his third challenge. He literally jumped into the blocks needed to build for a challenge. Ever since his elimination though, he keeps on returning to the island, although in the most stupid ways possible, like balloons. At the rejoin ceremony, Monstro nearly made it back into the game, to the point where Mew and Mewtwo were begging that Rotom beat him in the challenge. Later on, it reveals of why he wanted to return back to the island: rumor has it that a giant firefly still lurks within the island, possibly even working for the Calara Corps. Monstro is sure to find that firefly soon, but for now, he still remains as an annoyance to the hosts. In The Legend of Monstro After Mew and Mewtwo figure out a way to get rid of Monstro for good, they set up a force field around the entire island to make sure Monstro never gets back in. Monstro becomes annoyed and returns back with his fellow Basement Boys, whom are wondering why he was upset. But then, Monstro then has an idea that he should go on an adventure to find crayons so he can make a rainbow. To do this however, he needs to get past seven bosses, whom each have a crayon in their possession somehow. Episode Appearances *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (Although eliminated, he sometimes returns to the island) *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Air Raid (re-debut) *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: I, Zombie! (cameo) *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Royal End (cameo and voice only) *My Lethal Deadly Valentine *The Legend of Monstro *Super Plush Mario: Bowser and Shantae Quotes "Crayons." "Nyerp nyerp." "Yay! Keys!" "Back at de island! For the crayons~!" "Wheee~!" "Wafer Bars!" "Ouchie!" "OH BOY, IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR ME TO REJOIN THE GAME!" "OH, HOW DELIGHTFUL!" "Up, up, and awaaaaaay~!" "Animatronics." "Two step." Non-Cannon Attributes Monstro can use the power of the crayons to use the abilities of the crayon keepers themselves. Gallery Legend of Monstro cover.png Basement Boys.png Trivia * He is a member of the Basement Boys alongside with Duke of Flies, Gemini, and Larry Jr. ** However, Monstro lasted the longest of the four in The Control Point. * When he appears, sometimes his theme will be Gulper's Villain Theme from Skylanders: Trap Team. * As of recent in TSFI Season 3 Episode 21, Monstro can in fact talk! Just not very often. * It may appear that Monstro is evil, though he always has good intentions. * Monstro has his own series. ** This was originally teased as: The Legend of Monstro. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Indie Characters Category:Minions Category:The Binding of Isaac Characters Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Dummies Category:Antivillains Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Trolls Category:Team Regirock Category:Dumb Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Neutral Category:Main Characters Category:Monsters